


Hang me up to dry

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Punishment, Sadism, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tiny Dom Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, clothespins, light painplay, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve grabs the first pin on the strand and slowly clamps it down onto Bucky's inner thigh then looks back up. “But since you didn't do what you were told, now I have to show you what you were supposed to do, don't I?”





	Hang me up to dry

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the bingo square for clothespins.
> 
> I'm a big fan of weird, not really sexual, degrading, bdsm. So this was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Please heed the tags. All mistakes are mine.

Bucky hisses as one of the wooden pegs gets clamped over his nipple. He's never been particularly sensitive there but after having Steve pinch and tug at them for the better part of an hour, sensitive is an understatement. 

He looks up at Steve, gritting his teeth through his discomfort and his chest tightens up at the laugh that comes out of Steve. 

“That hurt?” Steve asks rhetorically. 

Bucky just nods. 

Steve grabs another handful of pins, this time clamping them one by one onto a string of twine. 

“Why does it hurt?” 

Bucky swallows, embarrassed, “Because I need to be punished.” 

“Why's that pal?” Steve questions mockingly, “Why do you think i have to punish you?” 

Bucky takes in a deep breath and one of the pins that's clamped to his stomach pops off of him, flinging a few feet away as he groans from the sudden sting. 

Steve shakes his head, picks it up and pins it back on. “Go on,” he says. 

Bucky feels the weighted feeling of shame push on his windpipe, like a noose. “I-” he starts, “Because I didn't do what you said.”

Steve interjects just to really make Bucky feel embarrassed, by asking, “And what did I say?” 

Bucky tries not to move, he's been trying not to move, keeping his hands up and his legs out like he's supposed to. He always tries his best to follow Steve's rules but it's hard and the little biting feeling of the pins into his skin make him just want to squirm more and more every second that goes by.

“You said to hang the clothes on the line to dry and I didn't.”

“Why didn't you?” Steve asks, his hands focused on clamping each pin onto the twine. 

“Because-” Bucky turns to look away, letting out a wounded sound. He can't look at Steve, not when he knows He's been bad, “Because i'm not smart.” 

Steve scoffs, “This has nothing to do with you not being smart. I give you tasks to do for that. I know you aren't intelligent enough to know to do things on your own. That's why I tell you what you're supposed to do.” He brings the string of twine and pins up and sets them on Bucky's belly. 

Bucky feels himself breath heavier, or maybe more aware of his breathing really as the pins sit on his gut. 

“I know you need me to tell you what you're supposed to do Buck,” Steve grabs at Bucky's jaw, pulling his face back in his direction. 

Bucky feels a pathetic sort of ache shoot through him as he sees Steve, all long and bony and thin and somehow intimidating. The same feeling he gets when his mother gets onto him. 

Steve's small but he's terrifying.

“But when I give you a job you do it don't you?” 

Bucky nods, shaking with the need to redeem himself, “Yeah Steve- Yes, always.” 

Steve finally snags up the string and clothespin set. He grabs onto Bucky's thigh, tilting it towards him so the inside of it is exposed. His hand rubs over the soft, hairy, fleshiness of it and he asks, “So why did you do it this time?”

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, focused on holding back the irritation at himself while settling in the feeling of Steve's calloused fingers against his thigh. He likes that Steve's always soft on the spot he's about to hurt before he hurts him. 

“Because-” he gazes over, a little lost in how much he needs it. How badly he wants to be taught a lesson. “Cause, I got sidetracked on reading.” 

“And what happened?” 

“And when you got home it wasn't done and the clothes were mildewed.” 

Steve nods, somehow even that screams authority, “Right. So I had to wash them again didn't I? Because you're not smart enough to know how to wash, you're only allowed to hang them up right?” 

Bucky knows, really, that Steve just likes washing. He likes using a specific amount of soap and he like sorting them out and he likes to be real thorough. He also knows that Steve has a thing for touching Bucky's dirty clothes. Bucky doesn't bring those things up though, just nods his head and says “Yes sir, I only hang them up.” He knows when Steve finishes a load he's supposed to go hang them on the stairwell and then iron and starch them once they're dry. 

Why Steve thinks he's capable enough to iron but not wash has always been a real confusing thing to Bucky

Steve grabs the first pin on the strand and slowly clamps it down onto Bucky's inner thigh then looks back up. “But since you didn't do what you were told, now I have to show you what you were supposed to do, don't I?”

“Yes sir,” Bucky says, but it's broken off into a hiss as Steve clamps the second pin down. It stings just enough to make him feel it and only it. His focus on Steve and the pinch of his skin. His nipples, clamped tight, a real focal point.

“Have you been watching closely?” Steve asks, working the third pin onto him, “Am I showing you how to pin the clothes up?”

Bucky nods his head, the sting on his inner thighs getting sharper and heavier and more overpowering. He feels his dick get heavier too. 

Steve gets another one from the strand on and the skin starts to feel tighter, less thin. “Are you going to be good and do what I tell you from now on?” 

Bucky nods again, panting, eyelashes fluttering wet and desperate and he needs Steve to remind him of how bad he is, how stupid he is. He wants to sob and beg for Steve to punish him and hurt him. He wants more, always more.

“Just because you're dumb, that doesn't mean you can't follow orders.” 

Bucky lets out a sound close to a moan as Steve pinches the last one on a little too tight. His leg twitches, his arms twitch, he wants to move and cry and bag so bad that it hurts. “Yes Steve, I promise- I promise- I'll listen from now on, I'll be good. I'll be the best.” 

Above him Steve makes a shushing sound, saying, “I know you will Bucky, I know you don't mean to be the way you are.” His hand comes up and softly skims over Buckys hair and down his neck, settling on his chest. “But I have to make an example right? Or else you'll just keep doing it won't you?”

Christ, Bucky tenses and nods so vigorously that it's pathetic. “Yes sir. Please teach me what happens when I don't listen, please?” 

Steve smiles and then suddenly the string is being pulled and each pin quickly snaps free, staying with the string but leaving a sharp, red, bite, on his skin. All nine of them come off so quickly that it feels like it's all of them at once and Bucky finally lets himself gasp. He cries out high and wet and pained, his hips curling upwards with the feel of it. 

Steve sets his palm over Bucky's mouth, not as punishment but just to shut him up. The last thing they need is for the neighbors to hear. 

Bucky chokes into his palm, breathing heavily out of his nose as the burn settles down into a dull ache. But Steve keeps his.palm there just in case and Bucky looks into his eyes, hoping maybe Steve can see how thankful Bucky is to have Steve around to hurt him. Because nobody hurts him like Steve does. 

And nobody loves him like Steve does. 

Steve shushes him again and slides his palm from Bucky's mouth to his hair, petting him even though he knows He's sweaty. His other palm pets at the small, red, welts at Bucky's thighs. “Now what do you say?”

Bucky whines, moving into Steve's hand like a needy cat, “Thank you for teaching me Steve,” he says dreamily. 

“Well, somebody's got to,” Steve responds. But to Bucky's dizzy mind it's like he's saying forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always are super fucking appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
